pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Barboach
|} Barboach (Japanese: ドジョッチ Dojoach) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Barboach is a small, serpentine Pokémon that resembles a . The main body is a soft gray with a jagged black line running its length. Its eyes are very small, and it has a round, blue nose. It has several blue barbels that are used as a superb radar in murky water, and can be used for taste as well. These whiskers are left exposed when it hides in the mud to wait for prey. There are two rounded, blue pectoral fins and a single dorsal fin, all of which have black spots. Its tail fin it also rounded and blue, but possess no spots. A slimy film covers it and protects it from bacteria and allows it to get away easily when grabbed. If it does not stay moist, it dries up and weakens. Because of this, it is usually found at if not in the water. In the anime Major appearances Barboach was going to be featured in an episode between Solid as a Solrock and Vanity Affair. However, the episode never aired due to an earthquake that occurred in sometime before its scheduled airdate. The episode hasn't aired since. Minor appearances Barboach made its official debut in The Great Eight Fate! as one of the Pokémon that Juan used for his water show in Sootopolis City. A few wild Barboach were seen in the wild in On Olden Pond! Multiple Barboach were owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Barboach appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! while was fishing for . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Barboach has appeared in aquariums belonging to Mr. Briney and Team Aqua, but unlike its evolved counterpart, it has not played any major roles. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , Meteor Falls, (Fishing)}} , , , Meteor Falls, (Fishing)}} |} |} , , , , , , Celestic Town, Eterna City, Great Marsh, Mt. Coronet, Oreburgh Gate, Ravaged Path ( )}} , , , , , Eterna City, Great Marsh, Mt. Coronet, Oreburgh Gate, Ravaged Path ( )}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus (Fishing)}} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus (Fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} , ( )}} , , , Meteor Falls, ( or )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 10, Endless Level 14, Forever Level 9, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=340 |name2=Whiscash |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Barboach and are the only dual-type Pokémon who are not in the Egg Group. Origin Barboach seems to be based on the found in East Asia. Sharing many characteristics with the genus such as; burying themselves to hide from view, using their whiskers to detect their surroundings, secretion of a slimy substance and the ability to encase themselves in mud. Considering its evolution, it may also be based on , a family of catfish similar to loaches. Name origin Barboach is a combination of barb (referring to the barbs around its mouth) or barbel and . Dojoach is a combination of 泥鰌 dojō (loach) and loach. In other languages and loach |fr=Barloche|frmeaning=From and |es=Barboach|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schmerbe|demeaning=From and |it=Barboach|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=미꾸리 Mikuri|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=泥泥鰍 / 泥泥鳅 Níníqiū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=बार्बोच Barboach|himeaning-Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Schmerbe fr:Barloche it:Barboach ja:ドジョッチ pl:Barboach zh:泥泥鳅